<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 189 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149919">Day 189</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [189]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [189]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 189</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camris Arainai sat in the Hanged Man sipping ale that the bartender, apparently, thought was appropriate to serve to his customers. He hadn’t been brave enough to ask for the wine list.</p>
<p>Camris was here on a contract for the Crows. It seemed that a few of the nobles had been having some trouble with the local Jennys and were losing enough money on it that hiring a Crow seemed the less expensive option. That suited Camris just fine.</p>
<p>He was familiar with the Friends of Red Jenny as an organization, more often than not, he was able to use them to get close to his more affluent targets, especially if they were shit-heads, which most rich snots were. The difficult thing about fighting the Friends was that their structure was so loose that their leader was more of a wrangler. Camris and the Crows knew that once they killed the Kirkwall Jenny, another would take their place, but as long as the idiot nobles of Kirkwall were paying, Camris would kill Jennys. Being an assassin ensured a certain amount of job security.</p>
<p>Camris scanned the tavern, he heard that this was the favorite haunt of Kirkwall’s Jenny but no one really knew the Jenny. His fist challenge would be finding them. There was a man wandering around the tavern, possibly keeping tabs on everyone who came in. He seemed like the most likely suspect. Camris slid over to the man.</p>
<p>“Good day my good sir. How are you doing on this fine day?”</p>
<p>“Just wondering how strange tongues are,” the man said.</p>
<p>“You mean... like the Trade Tongue and the Dwarven Tongue?” Camris asked. The man smelled strongly of alcohol. You had to be very drunk to smell noticeably of alcohol in a tavern.</p>
<p>“No,” said the man. “I mean like… the tongue you have in your mouth. You don’t think about it very much but without it you would have to tilt your head to one side or the other to chew your food.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Well you use your tongue to push the food around in your mouth… but if you didn’t have one you would have to tilt your head around so the food would fall towards your teeth.”</p>
<p>Camris decided this man probably wasn’t the local Jenny. He took a walk around the tavern to see who else was around. He spied a man with flaming red hair. Could it be that simple? Jennys liked to weave their signature color into the world any way they could. Camris sat down across from the man. He was about to introduce himself when the other man beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Hey there friend,” he said. “Care to share a round?”</p>
<p>“Certainly… friend,” Camris said. “You wouldn’t happen to be Red J. would you? I could use some help from a friend.”</p>
<p>“Red J?” the man said. “Well nobody has ever called me that before, but I suppose it fits.” Red J. brushed his flaming hair with a friendly laugh. “Have you heard of me?”</p>
<p>“People talk,” Camris said. He motioned for one of the barmaids to bring them another round.</p>
<p>“Well friend,” said Red J, “why don’t you come by me shop tomorrow. We can talk about what you need and see what we can do.”</p>
<p>Camris nodded and started planning. Red J. gave him an address for him to visit, it was a much less public place, better for a hit. Camris was in no real rush, except that he hadn’t had a decent glass of wine since he arrived here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>